


Thirst

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Swallowing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Just mindless smut With varying pairingsChapter title will have the pair!
Relationships: Aoba's Desire/Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Harem Boys Verse, Koujaku/Mink (DRAMAtical Murder), Koujaku/Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 95
Kudos: 116





	1. KouAo, not quite himself

He’d never openly admit it, he was far too shy to tell Koujaku, but Aoba found himself enjoying when his husband would come home from work frustrated. He didn’t mean sighing and worn out from dealing with customers who just would not get the hint he was a married man. Those days Aoba would bring him to the couch, sit in his lap and let him cuddle and bury his face in his hair. Don’t get him wrong, he liked those days as well, as he would calm down, he would run his hands over his body slowly. Touching him gently at every spot that bring him pleasure until he was a needy panting mess. 

He couldn’t call that sex, there would be so much love and compassion into each and every action he’d somehow get Aoba off before even opening him up. He’d wait, whispering in his ear how much he loved him and how he didn’t know how he lived for so long without him. Koujaku knew how to work him back up for a second round, only then would he open him up and make slow but passionate love to him, Aoba always woke the next morning happy and giggly from love. 

But there was another thing he only rarely got to experience; the days Koujaku would be bothered and annoyed so bad he’d be shaking. Aoba always got a message from one of his members when this would happen, and he’d feel his legs weaken. He’d quickly strip out of his clothes and into the bath, wrapping himself in only the silken robe and lay on the bed. Grabbing their lube and opening himself up, he needed to be ready before he came home. Needed to make sure he wouldn’t snap out of it from concern he was hurting his love. 

These days he’d come home, sword and tools tossed aside and Aoba would be in the hallway leading to the bed. Koujaku slamming him roughly into the wall and biting at his lips and neck, leaving a wide variety of marks everywhere as Aoba clawed at his kimono. Legs tightly wrapped around his waist and letting every needy and lust filled sound echo through their apartment. The robe pulled open, his own jeans roughly opened and shoved down enough to get himself free. 

He bury himself with a single thrust, rutting him into the wall as he continued marking him more and more. Aoba can never last long, he’d come but Koujaku’d never stop. Depending how bad the day was would affect if they’d make it to bed before or after the third round. 

His thrusts would never stop, Reason would slip under while Desire would surface and scream at the extra rough treatment. Body shaking, tears and drool falling as he’d curl in. Head on his shoulders, giddy as he was lost to the pleasure with each thrust into him. Quick to come a second time, by then he’d lose all strength and Koujaku would carry them to the bed or lay him flat on the floor. 

This round Reason and Desire would switch at random, scarred hand in his hair and face inhaling his scent. His thrusts becoming more frantic, Aoba boneless below him mind lost fully to the continue onslaught of hot fiery pleasure coursing through him. 

Even like this, he’d grab their hands, clutching it as he’d finally started coming undone, hand now stroking him in quick rough jerks. With a final cry they would come together, Aoba blacking out. 

The next day Aoba would wake in bed, Koujaku tending to the bites and massaging him. He’d apologize, and Aoba would only pull him into a kiss, throat too sore to talk just yet. The care he received only making him love his husband more. 

He couldn’t wait until the next time though.


	2. KouAo, needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Koujaku's favorite days

“Oi! Koujaku! He’s on his way!” Beni flew with the warning, “He’ll be here soon!” He already felt himself stirring, if Aoba hadn’t messaged him but he was on his way he knew it was the other Aoba. Quickly finishing up the girl sitting in front of him he left to take an early lunch. Locking the door to his office; opening the backdoor, just as his lover arrived and wrapped his arms around him to pull him into a heated kiss.

Hands already working his jeans open, filling his mouth with desperate whimpers as he shoved him hard into his office chair, dropping down to his knees and swallowing him whole. Moaning around his flesh and bobbing his head, desperate for him to satisfy his craving. Koujaku covering his mouth trying to stop himself from being too loud, his other hand tangled into that hair he loves so much.

Mind going blank watching him work, his head going numb and blood running hot. A knot pulling tight in his stomach as he pulled up to tongue at the slit, making the loudest wanton but happy moan at the taste before diving in to get more.

Hips and thighs shaking trying to not thrust into his husbands' mouth, his eyes met glowing gold who pulled off with a long hard suck, voice wrecked from his cock as he spoke. “Stop holding back, I need this so bad please-” He couldn’t, or wouldn’t, hold himself back as more fluid pulsed free. Licking it up and going right back down, Koujaku unable to restrain himself when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat and sliding deeper.

His husband knew how to flip his switch, his throat working the head while his tongue and mouth drove him further into losing himself. The final straw was hearing and feeling the needy whimper run right through him.

Aoba felt his mind fogging when both hands gripped his head and thrust in hard and fast. He greedily sucked and moaned as he reached down to pull himself free, unable to even stroke once before Koujkau’s hips stilled, filling his mouth so full it spilled out. He sucked and swallowed it all down, hands cupping to catch any before it hit the floor.

Panting hard he pulled himself free, but he chased after, licking him clean before licking his own hands clean, grabbing his hair and pulling it to expose his neck. Licking at the bite scar before biting down over it, hand moving to his cock and giving a single stroke as he growled into his ear. “Come, Aoba.”

Choking out a hoarse cry he would, slumping against him weakly as he slid back under. Koujaku hugging and petting him until Reason surfaced. Showering his face with tiny kisses and praise all the while.


	3. KouRen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically KouRenAo, but Aoba's only really mentioned ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jules <3

Though both Koujaku and Ren knew they liked each other, they were unsure if it was love or a mutual kinship over sharing Aoba with the other. Aoba had warned Koujaku about Ren’s inability to restrain his libido at time he had yet to really experience it. It tended to happen more often than not while he and Aoba were alone together, Koujaku chalked it up Ren possibly not having any real sexual drive for him. 

He couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

After Aoba had gotten badly hurt during a long delivery into Flame Willow, he was left hospitalized for the better part of 2 months. Which gave the two plenty of time alone together. 

So one morning when he woke up to hot deep panting near his ear and the unmistakable sound of Ren pleasuring himself, he was reminded of Aoba’s words. He tried to fake still being asleep, give him some time to try and work it out and not be embarrassed, but his body was reacting quickly to his voice. His impossibly deep voice someone got deeper as he tried holding down his voice. 

He hoped he would finish soon, so he could go relieve his own growing problem soon, but his eyes snapped open hearing his name, not Aoba’s, fall from his lips. Their eyes met, it only took a fraction of a second before Ren was pulling him into a deep kiss. Pushing him to lay on his back while he moved over him; Koujaku never realized how good Ren had gotten at kissing. 

Hands quickly opening his pants and taking them both in hand, stroking fast. Pressing their foreheads together as he moaned and sped up his hand, amber eyes never leaving red. 

“Koujaku-” Hearing his name in that voice was his undoing, arching his back and tossing his head back as he came. Ren’s name being called like a prayer. 

By the time he was coherent enough to take everything in Ren was licking their combined semen off his hand, a dangerous and heated glint in his eyes as he stared down at him. 

Koujaku guessed this was more than enough proof they both held a physical attraction at the very least, but he was sure it was deeper. Especially when he held no thoughts of stopping him from taking that same hand and opening him up.


	4. KouRenAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off

Ren had been home with them for a couple weeks now, he still had his rehab 3 times a week but otherwise he was adapting quickly to being in his own, human, body. Koujaku was giving them space and time to be alone together knowing first hand how badly Aoba missed him. He was very willing to share Aoba with Ren, their bond and connection wasn’t something he’d ever try to sever; he also had to admit his own growing attraction as Ren’s body slowly changed. 

They were still figuring out the bedroom activities though. 

With their own uncertainty of their feelings for each other, they would instead focus all their attention on their mutual lover. Ren had a harder time doing these things, his body was sensitive and he was always fast to completion. Koujaku worried if they had some way of helping him learn how to hold off. After all, when Ren would be too tired to continue Koujaku was there to make sure Aoba was very satisfied before tucking them in for bed. What if he wasn’t there? 

He had gotten off work early and was on his way home thinking about this and checking on his coil for any helpful tips. Aoba and Ren were supposed to be at one of his rehab appointments so when he walked into the front door he was not excepting what he heard. 

A loud and deep moan. 

His adam apple bobbing as he slipped his shoes off and quietly crept up to the slightly ajar bedroom door. His face heating up as he took in the sight before him. 

Ren was between Aoba’s legs, head tossed back onto his shoulder while Aoba’s hands worked his cock with the same expertise he used on him. One slowly moving up and down the shaft as the other rubbed the tip using the palm of his hand. Thumb pressing just right at that spot under the head at every other up stroke. 

“Stay still Ren, try to hold off just a bit more.” The hand working the tip moved, his thumb pressing and sliding around the slit collecting up the pre-come. Koujaku saw him licking his lips, his own hunger painfully obvious as he sped the one on his shaft up. 

“Guh~ Aoba! Ahhh Aoba!” He grits his teeth, thighs tense as his body twitched and more fluid leaked free. 

He wasn’t sure when he had started palming himself, but he was rock hard and he covered his mouth trying to stay quiet. Biting back a groan when Aoba collecting what Ren was leaking and licked his hand clean. Koujaku could hear from the doorway as he lavished his fingers with his tongue making sure he got every drop, Ren whimpering louder jerking his head back and making those deep guttural grunts meaning he was close. 

He pulled himself free, hand moving fast watching them. Aoba’s hand returned to thumbing the slit, his movements speeding up and talking to him. 

“You’ve done so good Ren, holding off for this long. Go on and come and I’ll lick you clean.” Ren’s hands gripped his forearms, lurching forward and thrusting into his hand and coming with a scream. Koujaku biting hard into the leather guard over his wrist, his hand moving at a hard speed. 

A moan slipping out as Aoba moved from behind him, their eyes meeting for just a moment before he watched him smile. His hand stopping and just holding himself as he watched. Making sure Koujaku had a perfect view; he stuck his tongue out and licked up Ren’s dick. Ren whimpering and twitching but not stopping him; he gripped the bedding when Aoba took him fully into his mouth and pulled off with a loud and wet suck. 

He licked at his cum like it was a precious treat even as his cheeks flushed a deep red, giving a final suck before sitting back and licking his lips, staring right at him. His eyes filled with a lustful heat as he held his hand out to him. 

“Koujaku, I’m still thirsty.” 


	5. MizuKouAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear Ethan404 <3

Mizuki knew Aoba and him were not exactly exclusive, at least not in the sense he’d like. They were together but that didn’t stop the younger male from his favorite hobby. 

And he didn’t mean Rhyme. 

Sure Aoba would always come ‘home’ to him most nights, sexually high and ready to shove Mizuki balls deep in him. Voice typically wrecked and eyes flashing while he rode him hard- Mizuki shook his head. He was in the middle of work and needed to focus on mixing these drinks up. At least as of late he wouldn’t be gone the next morning and he’d stick around helping cook breakfast. 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when Aoba introduced him to his old childhood friend Aoba planned to add him to the fold. The man, Koujaku, seemed like his world shattered when his ‘partner’ bluntly told him their arrangement. Mizuki could see the feral hunger in his eyes as he continued flirting and pushing his buttons. 

He felt bad for the man, really. 

Had to give Koujaku some credit though, he kept refusing his advances for quite a while. Unsure how exactly he finally gave in but he didn’t see Aoba for a couple nights. So when he was locking up a couple weeks back and the man came and deeply bowed apologizing for him giving in he could only laugh and smack his back. Mizuki invited him up for a drink, they talked and he explained their situation. They ended up becoming friends that night. 

Friends who just so happened to be sleeping with the same man. 

Both of them wasn’t sure if they were comfortable sleeping with him together, so when it came to sexual activities whoever Aoba went too would be his bed partner. Mizuki did his best to tell Koujaku about some of Aoba’s bad habits so he wouldn’t be so surprised when it happened. 

He forgot to warn him about the nights Aoba would be lost to his lust. 

They were having a drink and catching each other up on various things when he had come. Face red, body shaking and panting hard as he pushed the door open and ran to where he could hear voices. Launching himself at the first one he saw, kissing like a madman and pulling at clothes. Koujaku sat dumbfounded as his face heated up watching Aoba writhe and wiggle on Mizuki’s lap, begging in between kisses to get ruined. 

He tried to stand and leave, planning to just let them have their fun when Aoba pulled away and grabbed his arm, jerking him until he nearly toppled on them. Already kiss swollen lips latching onto him and his tongue shoving in to play with his. Aoba’s grinding down hard into Mizuki’s lap as he palmed at the others crotch. 

Mizuki moaned watching him, hands on his thighs and moving to squeeze his ass while his mouth worked hickeys on the exposed skin of his neck. Aoba pulling from the kiss with a scream when two separate hands took strands of hair in their fingers and gently rubbed. Olive and red eyes meeting as the man between them twitched and moaned. 

“Bedroom.” They both spoke in unison, Koujaku gathering Aoba in his arms, he wrapped his arms around his neck and resumed kissing him and whimpering. Mizuki grabbing the tube of lube before helping Aoba free of his clothes, turning his attention back to the bartender he shoved him onto his back on the bed, hands working his pants open. His gaze meeting with Koujaku. 

“Koujaku, prep me.” Reaching a hand back and spreading himself to him while he steadied himself and took Mizuki into his mouth, moaning and pushing him further into his throat. He slurped and sucked loud as he pulled off and licked around the head in large swipes. 

“Holy-Fuck Aoba!” Mizuki couldn’t take his eyes off him, watching his cock disappear into his hot and talented mouth. The moan from Koujaku opening him up made Mizuki clench his jaw and let out a loud gasp, forcing himself to sit up so he could grip the back of his neck and thrust in as far as he could go. 

Aoba only seemed to grow hungrier at that and he relaxed his jaw, inviting Mizuki to continue. He happily obliged, thrusting in and out as he lost himself to the sight and sensations. When his name was called his eyes met with Koujaku’s. “He’s ready, how do we-?” 

Aoba pulled off, taking large gulps of air and looking back to Koujaku. “I wanna ride Mizuki, I want to taste you Koujaku.” Both men mimicked a moan, helping him into the bartenders' lap, facing away and making the loudest moan yet as he sat him inside. Hands gripping his hips in a harsh grip as he pressed his forehead against his back, trying to control himself for Aoba to adjust. 

Koujaku pulled him into a kiss, slow and soft despite his attempts to make it rougher. Gasping as Mizuki shifted, brushing against his spot and making him desperate for more. 

“Koujaku please please-!” He tossed his head back with a howl when Mizuki pressed a couple strands of his hair between his lips. “Mi-fuck! Mizuki move!” 

Obliging his please he lay back, thrusting deep into him and aiming for his spot. Koujaku felt his dick throb watching Aoba lost to the sensations, eyes glossy and mouth hanging open while he begged him to fill his mouth. He moved to balance on his knees as Aoba leaned his hand on Mizuki’s thighs and tilt his head back. Licking his lips as he moved closer. Aoba wasting no time and pulling him closer and taking him in and forcing it down his own throat. 

They all feel into a rhythm, Koujaku thrusting into his mouth while Mizuki fucked into him from below. Aoba’s mind was nothing but static as he was taken from both ends. Sucking Koujaku closer and closer as his own end was building, when Mizuki sat up, hand coming around and jerking him hard and fast biting his shoulder he saw stars as he twitched and moaned. Koujaku unable to hold off any longer seeing him lost in pleasure and coming hard in his mouth. 

Mizuki panting and gritting his teeth as he spasmed around him, only needing a finally deep thrust before he filled him full. Aoba finally blacking out and falling back into Mizuki’s arms. 


	6. MizuAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire bought a gift for Mizuki  
> Reason is shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to post this  
> oops

It had been about a year after his lovers was released from the hospital if he remembered correctly, and half a year since they had moved in with him. He was sure they were probably asleep while he was finishing taking stock and cleaning his rotary. Heibon had been kept busy with upcoming festivals so he knew coming off work they’d just climb into bed, wrap themselves under the heating blanket and sleep until Mizuki came up.

He smiled as he finished closing up, grabbing the bag of chocolates he bought earlier in hopes of surprising them. It was getting close to the anniversary when they escaped Morphine. Neither knew the exact date so they picked the day Mizuki was released from the hospital.

“I’m home~” First thing he noticed was the heating blanket still draped over the couch and slightly warm. He could hear... someone arguing?

“When you said you ordered something special, I didn’t think you’d choose this!”

“But we look good in this.”

“We look like a girl!”

“Just because you have an issue dressing like a girl doesn’t mean I do; I rather like our curves.” Mizuki could hear something tapping the floor as they turned around to get a better angle in the mirror.

“He’s not going to like this.”

“You’re right, he’s going to love it.” Swallowing around a lump he opened their bedroom door.

“Aoba? What are you two-oh...” His face heating at as he saw them standing in the middle of their room.

It looked to be a black one piece, it was split on either side and held together with thin binding. A sheer fabric falling down from the front and back with slits reaching up to just above his hips, high heeled shoes making so he stood at just the right posture his hips and thighs were being shown off. His mouth suddenly became very dry and pants rather uncomfortable, missing what his lovers were saying.

“I told you he wouldn’t like it!” Aoba started trying to go to the bathroom to change when Mizuki finally managed to push past his, pleasant, shock and quickly rushed to them. Pulling them into a deep heated kiss.


	7. KouRenAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More orgasm denial as Requested by Shigeko_xox

Koujaku wasn’t sure how he ended up in his current situation but he guessed Ren might’ve been to blame. After they... confirmed they held deep emotions for each other, and Koujaku spent the next day unable to move, he should have expected Ren to tell their lover. Ren rarely kept things from Aoba, a habit from being an Allmate it seems, but when Aoba returned home he held quite the pout on his face. 

He didn’t expect his eyes turn glowing gold and back him up against the wall. 

“You fucked Ren.” Koujaku slightly worried if he was angry about that until- “You fucked Ren but won’t let ME top?!” Ren’s face blushed hard and he dropped the bag of groceries he had been bringing in. 

“D-Desire you’re supposed to rest-” 

“Oh my fuck-Shut it Restraint!” Ren’s mouth shut, Aoba leaning in until the back of Koujaku’s head hit the wall. “I want a turn.” 

It took a bit of coaxing but he managed to cool his fire enough to talk it through. He learned Aoba had been wanting to try topping him for once, Desire mostly because of the control it’d give him, and Reason because he just wanted to see how it’d feel to be giving once. 

Koujaku said he didn’t mind it that much, but asked if they could wait until he had a day off the following day. The blush that stained his cheeks saying such a thing made Desire nearly fall off the couch laughing, tears falling from the force of it. 

That brings us up to speed as of now, with Aoba between his legs and slowly opening him up. Ren nervously biting his lips from behind him, he was already buried inside Aoba and told not to move. He had been getting better at holding off, but this was the first time they were trying to have him hold off while inside him. 

Koujaku was trying to not focus too much on the fingers currently moving around inside him and rubbing the lube against his inner walls. It wasn’t bad, but it still felt foreign to him. When he and Ren had done this the first time, they were both very caught up in the moment. 

And he really could not say no when Ren was looking down at him with such a heated look. 

Aoba was calling for him, checking in if he was alright. Before he could respond he choked on his words when three, when did he add a third?, fingers pressed against his spot. The smirk on his loves face was wide, he lost how long before he finally pulled his fingers free and shifted to line up. Ren choking and shaking trying to resist. 

“Koujaku, give me your hand.” He swallowed and did, their fingers intertwining to give him some comfort. “Remember the safe word?” He took a breath before nodding. As he pushed in, he took it slow, he felt bad for Ren but knew by looking he’ll lose his control soon. 

Ren could no longer stall himself when Aoba shifted, biting into his shoulder and thrusting hard. Aoba crying out and Koujaku stiffening below them, Ren set a fast a rough pace and Aoba was lost between them. Below them he was twitching and moaning with every brush against his spot, and Desire held no shyness about being loud and vocal; which was more than enough for Koujaku. 

With one final deep thrust Ren came, Aoba’s hips stilling as he found his own end, hand gripping down on Koujaku to stop his. He hissed, feeling himself being filled and unable to join them in orgasm. He pleaded with him, but he only smirked and pulled out before leaning over him. 

“I want you to finish inside me, want to feel your cum and Ren’s dripping out.” 

Aoba was going to be the death of him. 


	8. Harem Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mink is away Aoba and Ren decide to have some fun, when Ren mistakenly opens the wrong container with the ointment meant to sit before it was ready, an accident happens...

Mink was off at work, Aoba and Ren had the day off so they were mostly being lazy or working on their weaving together on the couch. Getting frustrated he decided to just lean on Ren and watch him. He’s not sure what exactly stirred him up but he found himself in Ren’s lap kissing him hard and grinding into each other. After last night he didn’t think he had anymore left in him, but his blood was running hot and his hips ached needing to be filled again. 

Ren barely managing to get them both to the bedroom, clawing and pulling until their clothes was off, Aoba pushing him away to bend over and rest his hands on the bed. He spread his legs and begged Ren to hurry, he needed him inside- 

“Please Ren, oh fuck I need it please-” Reaching into the drawer he grabbed the wooden box without much thought, opening it and coating his fingers in it. He pressed one, then two inside when he was still fairly loose. 

Ren dropping to his knees and spreading him open, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle and inside. Aoba’s scream made him growl. Ren pressed his tongue as far as he could until Aoba sobbed and his legs quivered. Something seemed off about the ointment, the sweet taste and smell of flowers was stronger. 

Ren’s head felt strange as he pulled away and stood, licking the traces of it off his lips as he rubbed more on himself and pushed in. Aoba tossing his head back and screaming again, Ren’s head fogging as he gripped too harsh on his hips and thrust fast and hard. 

Aoba’s arms were barely holding him up, his legs was mostly being held up by Ren at this point. He didn’t care as pleasure shot up his spine with every single thrust filling him. He felt Ren leaning over him more and more, grunting and growling out moans of his name. He knew what was coming when a hand moved around and pulled him up until his back hit chest. He cried out as that same hand began stroking him in time to his thrusts, he couldn’t last any longer. 

“Ren Ren _RenRennnnn-ahhh_ \- FUCK!” Searing pain shot through just as he released. He felt heat filling him but he whimpered and shook, his arms was the only thing keeping him standing. Teeth buried into his flesh as he came down from his high. 

The taste of blood snapping him back to himself and pulling his mouth free, the blood already dripping down. Pulling out he gathered Aoba in his arms and ran him to the bathroom and grabbed the medical kit, Aoba snatching a bunch of gauze and pressing down on it. Face blushing a deep red as Ren looked nothing but guilty. 

Mink returned home to the trails of clothes leading to the bedroom, and the sounds of Ren apologizing non-stop. Worried for them he hurried to the bath and found Ren looking for extra bandages. 

“What happened?” Both men stiffened, Aoba couldn’t look him in the face and Ren looking to the floor. 

“I... I got a bit too excited and bit Aoba...” Mink raised an eyebrow, Ren normally bit when he was in the middle of sex. Aoba huffed and pulled the gauze away, Mink’s eyes going wide. 

“...ah.” 

After they got the bleeding stopped Mink took a couple pictures and sent it to the others. The phone call that night was filled on one end with worry as Clear, Koujaku, and Mizuki voiced concerns. The other end... Noiz was crying with laughter. 

“Both sides match now!” 

Needless to say, Aoba now held matching bite marks on either side of his neck and shoulder. One from Koujaku, and one from Ren. 


	9. CleRenAoDes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new discovery  
> A new... kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG LUXI

Clear didn’t fully understand how exactly there were two, previously three, Aoba’s inside Aoba. He somewhat understood it’s something that can happen to humans minds when under extreme stress. And though he was still confused there was only one thing he cared most for. 

There was another Aoba for him to learn about and shower with love! 

The first thing Clear quickly learned about was how much more open this Aoba was with his wants. Especially in the bedroom. They could explore many things together, and Reason could watch from within and see if he’d also like them. Clear almost never said no when asked to try something new. 

Until one day Desire had brought up something, they did during Rhyme days. 

Reason didn’t remember it, Ren also didn’t recall, but Desire told them on the nights when he couldn’t get any customers, he’d start up a drive-by and suck Ren off in there. Both Reason and Restraint were unsure if they ever wanted to remember. Clear, as always, was eager to try anything. 

That is how they found themselves in the middle of a private Rhyme field, Aoba screaming out in pleasure as Clear pushed his tongue as deep he could into him, while Ren was sucking him off. Both Aoba’s being washed in wave after wave of hot white heat. Clear was always good with his tongue, and it seemed Ren was just as good. 

Reason will admit, the sensations in Rhyme was a lot more intense. He was already feeling the coil tightening in his stomach. Toes curling as he threw his head back to scream as he came. Twitching and whimpering as Ren swallowed around him. Clear standing and catching him when his legs were too weak to hold himself up, opening his eyes and both Aoba and Clear watched wide-eyed at Ren. 

Or rather, the crystal in his throat. 

It was dripping with cum, he was licking his lips to grab as much he could. When he finally saw their gazes he gave a curious look. “Aoba? Clear?” 

“Ren-san... Your crystal is-” 

“It’s covered in my cum.” 


	10. NoiAo +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules had a prompt they had been wanting to see written.  
> So I did.  
> Noiz, swamped with work, is too tired to pleasure his husband as often as he used too. So he tells Aoba he can have a sex partner.  
> Noiz quickly learns he really likes this arrangement for his own joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally planned to be birthday fic for Noiz, but time got away with me.  
> So I removed the birthday mentions, but this is still going up on his birthday  
> so Happy birthday Noiz!

Noiz supposed he was partly to blame for his husband's current predicament. The first couple years Aoba first moved in with him he hadn’t been as busy with the company, Theo was still considered too young to take over so their father would still work and show both of them what they needed to do. The thought never crossed his mind when he finally stepped away what that would fully mean for the brothers. 

The extra eyes taking over a portion of the important documents was gone, and now they had to deal with it themselves. 

So his free time was cut even shorter, and if Theo wasn’t able to go to a meeting overseas to care for a meeting at their main office; Noiz was sent away for weeks and sometimes months. Before this stressing development he would come home and tackle Aoba anywhere and everywhere, he had the spare energy to expend after work. It became almost a daily thing, enough that his love had become much more open about his desire. 

Buying things to tease and rile Noiz up, jumping him the moment he is inside and dropping to his knees to suck him until he was fully hard and then ride him wherever they could. 

All the more reason he felt guilty when as of late he was too tired to do much past getting home and passing out until dinner was ready and dragging himself to bed. Normally they would make love until they both passed out, but now he was too tired to even get hard. He and Theo knew it was going to take time before their bodies adjusted to the extra workload until they can either hire or promote someone who could help ease some of it off them. 

Noiz knew Aoba was getting depressed, even on days off work Noiz would be lucky to get one round before he was worn out again. He couldn’t take the look on his face any longer, so he swallowed his pride down. 

“Aoba, I want you to find a sex partner.” The look on his face was a wide mixture of emotions, Noiz pulled him to his chest and kissed him. “I’m not saying we are breaking up, I just can’t continue seeing you this wound up trying to suppress yourself.” He ran his knuckles over his cheek. “I love you, and I’m going to be like this for a while longer. So I want you to have someone who can take care of you, especially when I’m gone for long periods of time.” 

“I-Noiz I’m not going to cheat-” 

“You’re not cheating if I’m the one asking you to do this, I won’t force you but I know toys can only do so much for you.” He kisses his ring. “If you decide you want too, tell me but I don’t want to know it is or see them.” He buried his face in his chest, trying to hide his pout. “If I see it I might not be able to restrain myself from hurting them...” 

Aoba laughed, petting his hair. “I’ll think about it, I promise to let you know.” They shared a soft kiss, Noiz relaxing into him as he continued petting his hair. 

~~~ 

It was a month later when Aoba, blushing hard, said he was going to give it a shot. He had someone in mind, someone he trusts, he was going to ask. Noiz kissed him, thanking him for giving it a chance. He promised to pay for any and all of their expenses and gave Aoba a special chip so any transportation cost was paid for. Aoba still seemed uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help how his body craved for touch. 

Noiz was right, toys only got him so far. 

So, while Noiz was gone on another long business trip, Aoba returned to Midorijima. He and Noiz recorded a video together for Aoba to use as proof that both parties were in agreement, and that Noiz was the one who pushed for him to do this. 

Noiz got a notice in his e-mail the chip had been used to purchase something, plane tickets. He couldn’t stop the well of jealousy inside him, so he told himself this was just until things settled in and he could return to showering Aoba with passion and affection. 

And that the strange coil of heat in his belly was just his envy. 

~~~ 

When he returned home early, he had sent a message saying he was coming before boarding his flight. He almost dreaded going into his apartment, he didn’t want to smell whoever Aoba had gotten to sleep with or see any possible evidence. He also couldn’t help the dark thoughts that perhaps Aoba would want him sexually anymore. 

So when he opened the door, and his husband jumped in his arms kissing him and grinding into him fully hard and very needy for him. He almost thought maybe Aoba had failed in finding a partner, but as he slammed him into the wall and jerked his own pants down and sliding all the way in, he was very aware of how loose Aoba was. 

It made him hotter, even after coming once he was still hard, Aoba had sucked him dry before they made it to the bedroom and he fucked Aoba into the bed until they both passed out. 

The next morning; he found that there was no evidence at all in their home that anyone other than Aoba, or Theo if the cat hair he kept finding was any indication had been there. Over breakfast he decided to ask about it, Aoba's blush was a very deep red. 

“I umm.. I did find someone. I found a place not far from here they can stay in and I can go over when I... umm need.” He still felt the bubble of jealousy, but the fact Aoba was still very sexually attracted to him quelled it very fast. “They know you don’t want to know who it is, but they wanted me to tell you something.” 

“You could’ve told me over a call.” Aoba shook his head, taking his hand and kissing his ring. 

“No, I want to say it face to face. They said-” He cleared his throat. “They’ll promise not to get in your way, and they will... t-take care of me...” Aoba face was fully red as he spoke. Noiz laughed, leaning in and kissing him, chuckling at the shiver when he gave a small nip at his lip. “Noiz...” He squirmed. “You’re not tired are you?” 

“I think I can squeeze in a couple rounds before I have to go into work this afternoon.” Aoba was in his lap in a heartbeat, dry humping into him as he pushed his robe open and stroking them both in his fist. 

~~~ 

Noiz thought this arrangement might eventually bite him in the ass, but Aoba looked so much happier and oddly healthier. His worries Aoba would be worn out was quickly forgotten. His husband was always more than eager to join in sex at a moment's notice. Every time Noiz would call him for some ‘office lunch’ together, he was there. He found also learned to accept he really liked when Aoba was still loose and wet, at one point asking Aoba to come into his office after he had finished a round already. 

Aoba would be clean, Noiz loved how considerate he was being, but he really wanted to fuck Aoba while another man's cum was still inside him. 

He could just ask Aoba, but he’d rather see his flushing face and the look as Noiz pushed himself into his already used hole. So, during a company dinner Aoba was fidgeting next to him. He had slipped a vibrating plug into him while they were getting dressed, it wasn’t the first time they had done this. To try and ease some of the boredom of these dinners one or sometimes both would have one of their many toys on or inside them. 

Aoba didn’t expect when Noiz reached a hand back and pushed the flared tip just right that it pressed right against his prostate. He had something on to help hide his erection but it wouldn’t hide anything if he came. So when he leaned close to his ear- 

“Call your partner to meet you in the downstairs lobby, I can’t leave until Theo makes his speech.” The whimper was enough to make Noiz twitch alone, getting a quick kiss he snuck out. 

~~~ 

The downstairs lobby was pretty vacant, which was to be expected as everyone was waiting for the audio equipment to be fixed so they could hear the speech. He quickly opened his coil and shot a message to his partners. 

‘Which one of you can get to the Company lobby quickest?’ -A 

‘Master, I’m sorry I’m already on the plane back! ;A; ‘ -C 

‘I’ll be there in 5.’ -K 

‘Always so eager Koujaku! Do you think he’ll be enough or do you need me as well?’ -M 

Aoba took a shuddering breath. 

‘Both.’ -A 

‘On our way.’ -K 

‘Sorry Master! ;_;’ -C 

‘It’s okay Clear, next time.’ -A 

He knew Mink was back home, he was only able to come on his vacation weeks. His blood was running very hot, the vibrating plug kept brushing his spot and he ached to be filled. As soon as Mizuki pulled up in his motorcycle, he and Koujaku got off and hurried to him. He grabbed their wrists and nearly dragged them into the bathroom, he latched his lips onto one while the other locked the door. 

They got Aoba’s suit off and folded it gently and put it aside, Aoba dropping to his hands and knees. Koujaku taking himself out and the tube of lube, Mizuki settling in front of him, groaning and holding his head as he sucked and made loud slurps on his dick. Koujaku lined himself up and removed the plug, pushing in with little resistance. He gripped his hips hard while he thrust in hard and fast, Aoba’s eyes flashing when Mizuki began fucking into his mouth. 

“Hhhmmmph! Mmmm nnn!” His head was hot and his knees would hurt but he loved every second of it, loved how they used him. He knew his voice would be wrecked going back up, but he was sure it would get Noiz even more hot and bothered. 

Koujaku’s thrust speeding up, nails digging into his hips as he was trying to hurry. Pressing his chest to his back he reached down and took his hand in his, this angle making him thrust right against his spot. Aoba muffled a scream around the flesh in his mouth, tensing around him as he thrust in faster. Mizuki’s hips stilling as he swallowed around him, tilting his head just right and he pushed it in as far as he could. 

Aoba shook feeling his throat be stretched to fit his girth, tightening around Koujaku as he choked out his name and came with a final deep thrust. Mizuki managing to muffle his own scream as he pulled back to just the head and came filling his mouth. The taste and heat filling him from both ends bringing him to his own orgasm, cum splashing into the tiled floor below him. 

Mizuki hissing feeling his tongue and mouth working every drop from him, pulling off with a wet pop, rolling his cum around in his mouth before swallowing. Licking his lips with a happy expression, panting hard. 

“Umm Aoba?” He hummed. “I... Forgot to put the condom on.” It took a couple blinks before it clicked. 

“...Fuck.” 

~~~ 

He didn’t have any other option; he couldn’t exactly spend an hour cleaning himself out in the public bathroom. So he put the plug back in, he kept the vibrations off, fearing for any to spill out. He thought at the very least he can get Noiz to have them go home early or send Aoba back. 

Of course when he returned Theo was in the middle of his speech, he was so thankful all eyes were watching him so he slipped in next to his husband. He couldn’t stop the shiver as the plug shifted against his still sensitive walls. 

And having Koujaku’s cum still inside made him hornier. 

~~~ 

He couldn’t stop the smirk when Aoba’s hand slid into his, one look at his face told him he had a very good time. His face was flushed and some hair was sticking to his skin from where he tried to wash his sweat and dry off. His bit of restraint snapping when he leaned in close and whispered in his ear. 

“Noiz please, we need to go...” His voice was thoroughly wrecked, whoever it was knew how much he loved having his throat fucked. He sent a quick message to Theo telling him Aoba was feeling sick, they left quickly. And once they were downstairs Noiz instead brought him to the bathroom Aoba had just been in. 

He pulled him into a rough kiss, shoving his tongue inside and swallowing his moan. He moved him until he was in front of the sink and spun him around, groping his ass and Aoba fell forward with a loud squeal. Noiz grinding into his backside and growling when he felt the plug in place. Aoba jerked his head back, blushing to his ears. 

“N-Noiz! W-wait until we-ahh! Noiz-I havennnn- Cleaned!” He couldn’t hold in his moans; each grind was pushing the plug around and he could feel the liquid inside him being moved around with it. “F-fuck-” He wailed when a hand pushed into his pants and turned it onto the highest setting. 

“Good, I’m going to make sure you’re dripping with our cum mixed inside you.” Aoba didn’t think he could get hard as fast that line made him, he unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants and underwear down, spreading his legs. “I knew you’d like that.” He kissed his ear and nibbled. 

It took seconds before Noiz’s pants was open and shoved to the floor, pumping himself while he grabbed the end of the toy and swirled it around and fucked him with it a couple times. He pulled it free and dropped it in the sink, pushing all the way inside. Feeling another mans cum inside his husband was nothing like he thought it’d feel like. 

There was no way he was going to last. 

His thrusts were hard, aiming right for his spot and making half growls and half moans. Aoba gripping onto any part of the sink he could but his palms kept slipping, a hot numbness was in the back of his skull as his eyes unfocused. Mouth hanging open letting out each and every sound as he feels Noiz’s cum mixing with Koujaku’s inside him. His eyes catch Noiz’s face in the mirror, his gaze watching himself fucking into Aoba. Watching as another mans cum coated his dick and dripping down the back of Aoba’s thighs. 

Aoba lost his last bit of sense, arching back and screaming with all his might he came hard, untouched. Noiz’s eyes snapping up to watch him lost in pleasure in the mirror and he kept thrusting, grip bruising as he held Aoba up, choking out his name as he finally released. 

Aoba made a choked sound as Noiz came inside him, he had no strength left in him; but the smile on his face was of pure bliss. He lay flat on the counter space between the sinks, panting and bleary eyed. He didn’t even feel when Noiz pulled out, he gave and croaked gasp feeling the plug settled back in place. 

“When we get home I’ll clean you out myself.” Aoba shivered, already feeling his cock give a twitch. 

He was never going to have the others use a condom again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made it spicy enough for you Jules <3


	11. MinKou Harem verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was requested some MinKou and for the life of me could not come up with anything  
> Big Thank you to Jules for helping me! <3 <3  
> Sorry this took so long GeekGoddess >A<

Aoba knows Koujaku, he knows him probably better than himself but won’t admit to it. He especially was much better at picking up things his lover would overlook. 

Or deny. 

Like he was doing as of late; Mink was currently home in Midorijima since his flight back was canceled due to a blizzard preventing any and all flights there. They didn’t mind, everyone liked Mink being around. Aoba was currently on the couch watching Mink and Koujaku doing dishes together, Clear working some tension out of his back. 

“Clear.” He motioned to Koujaku. “Is it just me or does he blush every time he accidently touches Mink?” 

“Hmmm?” Clear watched, laughing when he sees it. “He does Aoba-san! How sweet~” He kissed his shoulder blade before working out a knot there. 

“Nngh, I think Koujaku has a crush on Mink, can you tell if his heart is beating faster?” The smile on Clears face told him more than enough. “Really? Hahaha!” Aoba smirking as he got an idea. “Clear, can you go distract Koujaku for a bit and send Mink over here?” 

Clear nodded, grabbing a kiss before going into the kitchen. Taking over washing while Mink walked over to Aoba. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, wanted to talk to you.” He held his arms out, Mink smiled and gave a small laugh, sitting on the couch and letting Aoba climb into his lap. “Mink, are you also attracted to Koujaku?” 

“Mmm?” 

“So you are!” Mink gave him a confused look. “Well he’s attracted to you, but he still has trouble sorting out that he is attracted to men. So could you-” 

“Are you wanting me to sleep with him?” Aoba nods, smile big. “And if he gets scared of me?” 

“Tell him if he doesn’t think he can handle it you can call over me, Ren, or Clear. Since we’re not scared of sleeping with you.” Mink ran his hands through Aoba’s hair. 

“I’ll give it a chance.” He kissed Aoba. “You are very determined to get us hooked up with each other.” 

“Well yeah, just because this started because you guys all love me doesn’t mean you can’t love each other. Plus, I want them to see how soft you really are.” Aoba took Mink’s hand and kissed it, curling into his arms. 

~~~ 

After Aoba pointed it out, Mink kept a close eye on Koujaku. It really didn’t take him long to confirm for himself, and he couldn’t help but find his bashfulness cute. Mink waited until Koujaku had a couple days off work before approaching him. He gave him a cup of tea while he was cleaning his tools before sitting in the recliner close to him. 

“Koujaku, are you attracted to me?” Mink found he really liked when his face heated up until his blush reached his ears. He was stuttering and unable to form words, Mink stood and moved until he was looming over him. He tensed up but froze when the hair covering his face tattoo was gently brushed to the side, lips gently kissing it. 

Mink could see confusion mixing into his red eyes, tilting his head up he gave him a soft loving kiss. Keeping it slow until he relaxed and started returning it, when they parted, he was panting and very unsure of what his body was feeling. Mink sat next to him, taking his hand and kissing the top of it. 

“Aoba said you were.” He cursed a bit under his breath. “If you would like I would not be against sleeping with you.” He furrowed his brows and bit his lip. “If you are scared, I can have someone else join if you cannot continue.” 

“I... I guess we can try?” He was brought into another kiss, still just as careful as before. Taking both his hands he led him to the bedroom, Koujaku was still nervous but Mink was relaxed and gentle which made him feel safer. He expected Mink to lay him on the bed, but instead he sat down and guided him to straddle his lap. 

He stroked his cheek, laying small barely there kisses across his cheeks and eyes. His neck guard removed and he began moving his mouth lower, it wasn’t long until he began adding a tongue to the mix. Koujaku gasping as he found a tender spot near his collarbone, just above the two scars, Mink gave the spot ample attention until the other male was shivering in his lap. Keeps his eyes on him he slid the tie from his kimono and slid it over for him to lavish attention to his nipple. 

“Ahhh Mi-ink...” He tried to steady himself on his shoulders, Koujaku was much more used to giving this treatment rather than receiving it but he was rather enjoying it. Cursing when he failed to notice a hand had trailed down and was palming his very eager erection. 

“Are you alright?” He took a breath but nodded, Mink began opening his jeans, reaching over to the stand and pulling out a small box. Koujaku smelling flowers when he opened it up, He was startled when his hips were moved until Mink was level with his crotch. Before he could utter a word, he took him into his mouth. “H-Holy shit!” 

Koujaku’s fingers dug into his wide shoulders and leaned over him panting and moaning at the wet suction. Barely registering his jeans and underwear being pushed down and a finger rubbing a slick finger over his entrance. He stiffened up and started to lightly panic, his mind remembering seeing how big Mink was and getting scared. 

Mink pulled his mouth and finger away, laying him on the bed and stroking his face. “No good?” 

“I-well ummm...” Mink kissed him, easing him to calm down. 

“Do you want me to call someone?” Koujaku took a couple breaths, shaking his head. 

“No I want to keep going, just...” He turned away trying to hide his blush, Mink smiled and kissed him again while easing him out of his clothes. Mink moving between his legs. “Ehh ahh Min-Fuck!” 

Mink smirked, pushing his thighs a bit and licked over his hole again. Enjoying the gasp-turned moan before he continued to repeat the motion, dipping it in every so often. The man wasn’t trying to stop him so he spread him a bit more to press his tongue in deeper. 

Koujaku was gripping the bedding in tight fists, he hadn’t expected Mink to so willingly go down on him, let along rim him open. The image alone was making Koujaku’s head fog up in pleasure. Thighs twitching as he started leaking onto his stomach, this time when he felt his finger enter, he didn’t get scared. He started wanting more, the ointment was relaxing him and he whined when Mink moved his face away. 

Mink moved his finger around inside him, careful to ease him open and taking his hand in his. “I’m going to add another.” 

Koujaku barely heard him over the pounding in his ears, nodding and only feeling a slight sting when it’s added. Whatever that flowery stuff Mink uses was doing wonders to loosen him up. Mink seemed to notice him looking at the box, dipping his fingers in it he brought his fingers to his lips. The smell along felt like it was relaxing him even more, licking his fingers before taking them into his mouth to get more of that sweet taste. 

Mink had to try and calm himself; he didn’t think Koujaku would fire him up like this. But he really was making it harder, pulling his fingers from his mouth he dove him and kissed, sliding their tongues together as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and was starting to shift his hips against him. He couldn’t stop the smirk when he jerked his head back and cried out, Mink rubbing the spot a bit more before withdrawing his fingers. 

“Are you ready?” Mink stroked his face, watching as he took a couple breaths before nodding. Returning to kissing him while he pulled himself free, making sure he was well coated in the ointment before pressing the head in. 

“Ahhh Nnngh...” Despite the fear he felt bubbling up, he was still relaxed and loose, remembering to take short even breaths. Mink was slow, almost torturously so as he pushed inside. When Koujaku felt his hips touch him he moaned, he felt full but at the same time he felt empty. When he looked up he felt his breath catch seeing Mink waiting, trying to let Koujaku adjust or reject him. 

Koujaku pulled him down into a kiss, shifting his hips and rather enjoying the soft grunt. “Don’t tease unless you can handle the consequences.” 

“Oh? Don’t hurt yourself now.” Koujaku’s heart fluttered at his laugh, Mink took one of his hands in his own. Other hand to steady himself as he set a slow, but deep pace. Koujaku found the feeling a bit strange, but not unwelcome, his body jerking when he brushed past his spot. 

“Ahhh Mink-Fuck! That’s-oh holy shit!” Mink Chuckled again, shifting a bit and thrusting in quicker; Koujaku was lost. His hand moving to stroke himself while Mink brought him into a deep kiss, unable to hold back his sounds the more pleasure built up. 

“Koujaku....” Mink grunting and his low throaty moans was more than he could take. He reared his head back to shout as he came, the older man gripping his hand tighter and thrusting harder until he came. Koujaku twitching feeling him fill him with his cum; he whimpered a bit. 

Flinching as he pulled out, leaning in for another kiss- 

“Ren! Ahhh Ren There!” Both their heads turning to the door, they could hear the unmistakable moans of Aoba and Ren in the bathroom. After a moment they both laughed. 

“Should we tell them now or after they finish?” Mink just laid down on his side, pulling Koujaku’s back up against his body and pulling the covers over them. 

“Let them finish and they can come to bed on their own.” Deciding that was a good idea he relaxed against him, drifting off to sleep. 


	12. Tickle KouAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeko_xox Sent me a wonderful prompt <3  
> Koujaku tickling Aoba so hard (and for so long) that he has an orgasm? Bonus if Aoba, despite being utterly confused as to why it happened, actually enjoys it.

Aoba’s hair losing sensation was both a good and bad thing for their developing relationship. It was good because soon Koujaku could cut his hair, his long-time dream, and he could touch it all he wants. Bad because they had only recently learned they could use that sensitivity to heighten things during sex. Once it was gone, they wouldn’t have it anymore. 

Needless to say, they had been enjoying it as much as they could now. 

They were cuddling one morning, after a night of activity, both still mostly half asleep while hands roamed lazily across each other's bodies. When fingers brush a sensitive place on his side Aoba couldn’t help but jerk and laugh, Koujaku’s devious smile the only warning he got before he was rolled onto his back. Hands finding each and every spot that made him laugh harder. 

Aoba thrashed around under him trying to get him to stop, but his pleas kept getting broken off to laugh, his body still so sensitive from the attention just hours prior began to react to his hands. Koujaku didn’t seem to notice as his lover wasn’t just gasping between laughs for air, the fingers attacking his ribs as one hand moved up meaning to get the spot on his neck. 

When Aoba jerked his head, those fingers went into his hair, his entire body going taunt as he screamed through his orgasm. Koujaku watching him twitch and gasp as he came down, suddenly very aware of his own erection looking down at his boyfriend. Hair fanned out around him; face painted red with tears still following tracks down to the bed below him. The semen collected and slowly drying on his heaving chest. 

“Stupid... H-hippo...” 


	13. Heat KouAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iiyo_iiyo_IIYO Wanted more dirty KouAo  
> so uhh  
> Here you go >///>

He shifted in bed panting and moaning while fingers worked his hole hard and fast, his body was consumed in a strange heat that wasn’t letting up. Even after coming once his body was still feeling like he was lost in lust. He tried to remember if there was something-anything that was causing this. 

He had woken up with a small fever, Koujaku had wanted to take work off but Aoba made him go, so he said he’ll only work half a day before coming back home. He managed to sleep for a couple hours more before he woke up like this. 

“Ahhh! Mmmmf fuckfuck!” He started rubbing his spot hard, it still wasn’t enough, he needed something to reach deeper. 

He needed Koujaku. 

He grabbed his coil, calling his boyfriend as his hand sped up thrusting harder. When he picked up and spoke Aoba moaned loud, his voice sending sparks through him. He begged for him; any shyness gone seeing his face and hearing his voice. The words falling from his lips never stopping as he started stroking himself. 

Koujaku was running, Aoba barely heard him tell the others he had to leave, something in Aoba making him stand and move to the hallway just as he made it home. He grabbed the front of his kimono and kissed him hard, hands working his pants open, his legs shook but Koujaku tried to stop him. 

Worry was written across his face but Aoba wasn’t able to stop, he grabbed his hand and brought it down and keened as he forced two of his fingers inside. When he still tried to stop Aoba nearly growled in his ear. 

“Either you fuck me into the wall-floor- I don’t fucking care where or I’ll find someone who will.” It was an empty threat and both knew it, but Aoba knew which buttons to push to get him to snap. 

And the possessive button was a personal favorite. 

He was slammed into the wall, fingers shoved in deep and pressing right on his spot. He screamed and saw stars, coming hard and hearing it splash against the wall and drip to the floor. But Koujaku didn’t stop, he kept fingering him until he was a whimpering sobbing mess, pulling his fingers out and replacing it with what Aoba had needed. 

He sunk all the way and set a bruising pace, Aoba feeling his head swim knowing he wouldn’t be able to sit without pain tomorrow and that only made him hotter. His hands clawing at the wall unable to find anything to grip and screaming as his nipples began rubbing against it with every thrust. Well on his way to another orgasm he chanted his name in-between cries. 

He choked on a gasp when he felt a hand roughly playing with his tip and slit, the pad of his thumb pressing down hard and preventing him from releasing again. Sobbing and begging as he felt him emptying himself deep inside. Body strung up so tight he thought he’d pass out. Koujaku pulled out and pushed him to the floor, kissing him hard and biting at his lips as he pushed back inside. 

The hand preventing him from coming now stroking him with the harsh thrusts, his voice going hoarse as he came. Tear-filled and blurry eyes looking up and saw Koujaku looking at him, wild and almost feral. With shaking arms, he pulled him into a kiss, he barely had any strength as he lay there relishing in the fact he was being used. 

Koujaku taking notice his boyfriends eyes looked like they were glowing. 

No strength left in his body he lay there being brought closer and closer to another orgasm, a hand grabbing his and he whimpered. He wasn’t close enough he still needed something to push him past- “Not yet no please please I still- ** _Ahhhh_**!” 

His vision going black as he felt teeth making a matching mark on the other side of his throat, falling into darkness as his body twitch with aftershocks. 

His whole body hurt when he finally woke up hours later, he coughed trying to speak. Koujaku at his side and helping him drink water, he had no energy in his body but he did his best to curl with a happy smile into him. They didn’t know what had caused him to act like that, but both were unsure if they could voice how much they liked it. 


	14. KouAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got two prompts~  
> One wanting something with toys, and another wanting KouAo but Koujaku tied up >w>  
> Shigeko_xox and Ellie I hope you both enjoy!

When Aoba said he wanted to tie him up, he didn’t expect Koujaku would be tied up, naked, to a chair in their bedroom. Aoba pulling out a small bag of stuff he had hidden away somewhere in their room, a mischievous glint in those glowing eyes as he stripped himself of his clothes and lay on the bed. Koujaku’s mouth already running dry as he watched him pull a fresh tube of lube from the bag and spread his legs wide. The smirk on his face as he watched his cock already growing hard at the site. 

“I haven’t even started Hippo~” His hands traveling down his chest, tweaking at his own nipples and giving a loud moan as he played with them. Koujaku knew he was playing it up, but it still had the full effect on him. 

His hand travelling lower, one wrapping around his dick while the other opened the lube and drizzled it over his hand as he coated himself with it. Aoba laying back on the bed, just enjoying his own hand as he gasped and moaned his name. 

“Aoba-” He grit his teeth, breath coming faster watching him; he removed his hand and flipped himself over onto his hand and knees. Reaching his slick hand back and getting himself spread open, Koujaku moaning watching him spread his fingers and thrust them in and out at a fast pace. 

“Ahhh Oh fuck-Koujaku! Yes! Ahhh faster-!” His head was hot as his dick was fully hard, the chair creaking as he tensed and pulled at the ropes. Aoba curling his fingers and screaming as he came, panting as he came down. 

He hoped he would free him and let him have his way with him, but instead he grabbed something from the bag. A vibrating clear dildo; he quickly lubed it up before pressing it inside, Koujaku watching with wide eyes as he began to fuck himself with the toy. Thumb flipping a switch and a small LED light lit up as the vibrations began. 

“Shi- Oh fuckfuckfuck!” Aoba was lost as he shoved it in deep and screamed. Koujaku couldn’t tear his eyes away, he was dripping wet and wanted so bad to touch him. 

“Fuck Aoba, please I need to touch you-” At hearing his plea he turned it onto max and pressed it hard against his spot, he watched as he clung to the bedsheet and screamed as he came again. He pulled hard at his restraints, hearing the wood snap under him. 

Aoba pulled the toy free and set it aside before sitting up and licking his lips. Koujaku panting near feral looking at him, heart pounding in his head when he stood on shaky legs and walked over to him. Leaning down but keeping just far enough away he couldn’t touch him. 

“I’m going to take a bath, if you can get yourself free you can join.” He walked by him. “If you take too long I might just spend the night with someone else.” 

He could almost hear the last bit of Koujaku’s sanity snapping as he walked into the bathroom. 


	15. KouAo Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Ellie wanted Koujaku getting his revenge for previous chapter >3

Aoba knew he wouldn’t have to wait long, he tied him to the chair but if he tugged at the right spot it would all come undone. Or he’ll break the chair; which was why he made sure to use the old wooden chair they planned to get rid of anyway. He sat by the tub while it filled with hot water, hearing a loud crack he smiled and turned the water off. 

He loved when Koujaku went Feral. 

The door slamming open and shut as he rushed at him; Aoba shivering as he turned around and steadied himself on the edge of the bath. His hips grabbed and held in place while he pushed himself fully inside, the loud cry echoing off the bathroom walls only making Koujaku hotter. 

“Aoba-Ohhh fuck Aoba!” He was growling out his name and it was like music to his ears, he should’ve expected when a hand moved down and gripped him hard, keeping him from releasing. 

“Kou-Koujaaahhh!” Fresh tears falling as he choked and gasped out cry after cry. His legs giving out, arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him until his face was pressed into the flooring. Aoba could only barely get a grip on the flooring as the thrusts never stopped, the hand keeping him from coming never losing its grip. 

Aoba couldn’t have been happier. 

Screams tearing from his throat with each thrust aimed directly at his sensitive spot, if not for the hand he would’ve came but all he could do is sob and scream. His vision seeing spots as he was kept teetering on the edge and unable to find his release. Squeaking as he feels the sharp bites littering along his shoulders and back. 

“Hand.” Eyes going wide, moving his hand down while he finally released his cock and gripped his hand. It only took one more thrust and he saw white. 

“Ahhh! Fuck Kou-haaa!” The grip of their hands painful as he came harder than he ever had feeling Koujaku fill him so full he could feel it drip out. Body going limp under him as he feel into darkness. 

~~~ 

He woke being carried to bed, he felt clean and the stinging from the bites as he was placed gently into bed. His husband climbing in and gathering him into his arms, littering his face with kisses as hands rubbed and stroked over his body. Giving him praises between each kiss, he could only nuzzle happily into him. 

Aoba could only give a hoarse ‘I love you’ before he drifted back to sleep, feeling happy and very satisfied.


	16. KouAo Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeko wanted Aoba taking pity on poor Koujaku <3

Aoba waited a good minute in the bathroom, when he didn’t hear much more past a pitiful whimper, he walked back in. Koujaku was still tied to the chair, twitching and panting. Taking pity he walked over and knelt in front of him, pulling him into a kiss, hand giving him a couple pumps before releasing his mouth. 

“Was that too mean? I’m sorry, let me make it up to you.” Not giving him a chance to talk he leaned down, slowly taking him into his mouth. Relaxing his jaw and throat and pushing him all the way in, giving a couple swallows around him before pulling off and licking him. Strong thighs twitching and tensing under his palms. 

“Aoba-fu-Aobahhh!” His breathing coming faster when he repeated the motion, moaning at his throat being stretch to accommodate his girth and making the neediest sounds around his dick as he leaked more and more pre-come. His muscles tensing up, unable to voice a warning before he’s coming fast into his mouth. 

“Mmmm~” Aoba humming and moaning as he drinks every drop he gives him. Pulling off with a wet suck and licking him clean, grabbing the loops on the ropes and they quickly come undone. Strong arms picking him up and laying him on the bed. Back bowing as his dick is encased in the heat of Koujaku’s mouth. 

Head thrashing on the bed, hands gripping the sheet as he is worked closer to release, his undoing when fingers slide into his still loose hole and press directly on his prostate. He comes with a loud scream, panting and whimpering when he pulls off him and moves up lips pressing against his and feeling his own cum fill his mouth. 

He shivers and pushes his tongue into his mouth licking every bit he can before they finally part. Aoba’s eyes droop, nuzzling into the hand placed on his cheek before he drifts off to sleep. 

“I love you, Aoba.”


	17. RenAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Max wanted some DesireRen and Desire making Ren lose his control.  
> >3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a short break from Camp Nano  
> Ahhhh what better break than with smut

At first Desire left it alone, Ren was still getting used to his new body, and recovering from being in a coma for a year and no telling what experiments had been done to Sei’s body before it was given to Ren. But after a year plus Desire would watch through their eyes and would see how they both held back. Ren might’ve remembered who he was, but his memories from their Rhyme days were still fuzzy at best. 

Ren’s random bouts of heat still happened; Reason never admitted to it but he rather liked when they did. Even then it tended to end after one maybe two rounds before they would stop. The look on their other part’s face seemed worried about wearing Aoba out, as though if he let loose to his more carnal desire Aoba would be hurt or fear him. 

Aoba had the stamina to take it, and their body was gifted with the ability to go on for a long, hard, time. 

He waited until Reason had gone to take a bath, their grandmother gone for the night and the day off tomorrow. He knew they planned to enjoy each other as much as they could; so, he waited until he began to doze in the hot water. It took no effort at all to pull him into their mind and push him into the darkness to sleep. 

Of course, he expected him to wake when he really got into it, but this gave him enough time. 

Standing from the bath he quickly dried off, grabbing the hidden tube of lube stashed behind the towel rack. While he began stretching himself, he debated getting off once before going up. Licking his lips and humming as he quickly added an extra finger, giving himself a couple strokes while he toyed a bit at his insides. 

Jerking his hands away when he felt Reason stir a bit, pulling the robe on he quickly rushed up the stairs to their room. Ren was on the bed reading as usual, looking up from the page and dropping the book. Aoba could feel his eyes all over him, face tinting red while his breath picked up in pace. When he finally looked in his eyes he watched amber grow wide. 

“D-Desire?” Wasting no more time he walked to the bed, Ren tried to stand up but he shoved him back to sit. Grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a very rough kiss, climbing into his lap as he grabbed his wrists, planting then on his thighs. 

“You both keep holding back, I’m damn tired of seeing it so I’m going to show you why you don’t need too.” Leaning in close to his ear. “Be a good puppy and use me until my ears ring.” 

With a growl Ren spun them until his face was pressed into the blankets, hips forced into the air and robe nearly ripping as it was jerked off his body. He shoved a finger in, Aoba could guess the look on his face from the needy sound escaping him at being slick and open. His smug look didn’t remain as he shoved three fingers in and pressed hard against his spot. 

“Ahh-AHHH Ren! Ohhh fuckfuck! Ren!” His entire body going tense as he continued assaulting that bundle of nerves, clutching at the blanket unable to stop his cries as saw spots dotting in his eyes. His body slumping onto the bed when he pulled his fingers free, twitching and gulping in air. 

He heard rustling and clinking as Ren pulled his clothes off, Aoba shifting his legs to get as comfortable as he could before feeling a hand grip his hip while another lined up and pushed in right to the hilt. He could feel Reason awake now, confused and fear fading quickly as Ren began a bruising pace thrusting in and out of them. Palm pressing flat against his back keeping him unable to move around, forcing him to just submit and feel. 

Desire would normally get annoyed at Restraint making him be submissive to him, but it only made more heat flood his veins. 

Ren panting and moaning as he pushed in harder, the slick sounds and slapping of their skin connecting driving him fast to finishing. Gripping with both hands on his hips he called out his name as he gave a final thrust into him, Aoba’s cry joining his as he came feeling heat fill him. Taking a couple breaths Ren swallowed pulling free, about to ask if he was alright as he rolled onto his back. 

His words stopping in his throat; Aoba licking his lips up to him, still very hard and reaching down to spread himself open. 

“Who said you needed to stop? I told you to use me. I don’t care how long it takes or how you do it, **ruin me Restraint**.” If Ren was unsure about how fast he could get hard, those doubts were quickly burned away by the renewed fire inside him. Grabbing his legs behind the knees and bending them to his chest before thrusting back in, this angle giving him the perfect angle to hit his spot with each feral buck. 

It wasn’t long before Desire watched Ren finally letting go, Reason content to lay back and just enjoy the bliss engulfing their shared body. 

“R-ahh! Ren yes oh fuckfu-ahhh!” Reaching up to grip his hair and jerk him down to kiss him. Body going stiff as another wave of orgasm caught them both by surprise. Ren panting pressing their foreheads together and rubbing, opening his eyes to the glowing ones below him. Watching as his mouth opened into a mocking smirk. “My ears are not ringing yet pup, maybe we should call someone to help?” 

He gasped as he pulled free, hand gripping the back of his neck and pulling him to sit up and face his dick. Looking up about to tease him more when that hand gripped his hair, growling as low as he could. “Suck.” 

Aoba gave a full-bodied shiver, licking up the shaft and moaning at the taste. Meeting his eyes with an extra glint there. “There’s a good boy.” 

He sucked and worked him with his mouth, pushing him in as far as possible enjoying the taste as he swelled again. Ren trying to pull back but Aoba pulled off and threw him onto the bed, straddling his face while he settled over-top his cock, taking him back in and sucking. Ren mirroring the action and sucking him with practiced ease. 

He knew he couldn’t last when fingers delved back into his ass and played with his prostate pulling off to howl filling his mouth and whimpering feeling him drink him down. He tried taking him back into his mouth but was shoved onto the bed. Crying out as he pushed back inside, his body oversensitive and skin tingling and he moved to his elbows trying to gain some purchase as he resumed fucking him. 

Ren leaned down, biting and sucking around his neck and moaning at the pleased cries this brought. A hand moving to a nipple and tweaking it while his thrusts became frantic. Mind had long since clouded over from lust, stilling his hips for just a moment he pulled him up and pressed him against his chest. Arm wrapping around his waist to hold him in place while he sought to his release again. 

“R-Ren I-ohhhh Still not... Haaa! Rin-ringing!” With a feral growl he grabbed his cock and pumped him hard, making him tilt forward. A scream tearing out as Ren leaned in and bit hard into the back of his neck to keep him in place. “Ahhh! Re-Rennnnn!” the pain as his teeth pierced in as he drove into his abused spot sent his ears ringing. 

He barely felt himself climaxing as he blacked out, falling into a peaceful sleep as Reason was forced up. 

Losing all strength in his body he slumped onto the bed with Ren following him still biting onto his neck. Huffing and breathing hard while the fog cleared from his head. 

“Ren... Let go...” His voice was a wreck and body had no strength, but he was very satisfied. Hearing his voice Ren released the hold he had, the taste of metal snapping him out of it. 

“Aoba! I’m sorry!” Grabbing several tissues, he pressed it down, Aoba only managing to keep it in place while Ren rushed to get the first aid kit. 

“Thanks Desire...” His eyes dropping closed with a smile on his face. He’ll deal with the aftermath in the morning, already wondering what more they can do next time. 


	18. CleAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeko sent me a prompt a bit ago, but due to Camp Nano I had to put it off for a while >A<  
> Clear is relatively pretty passive and nice but I would love to see him get a little mean with Aoba, maybe spanking him and making him beg for release?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about the spanking part, oops xAx

Aoba would love to say he’s gotten used to his lover's sexual needs after nearly eight years together. You’d think after so long Clear would’ve figured out what he liked and wouldn’t keep surprising Aoba. That they would know and understand by now what was okay to do and not to try. 

Somehow Clear was able to remain unpredictable. 

What started as an innocent movie date night when a bad storm prevented them from going outside. Aoba curled up next to him on the couch while they laughed at the floating screen as the movie played. The blanket wrapped around them when the electric kicked off keeping them warm, Clears’ arm holding him close while his hand rubbed up and down his back. Aoba was more than happy to stay like this. 

Clear had other ideas. 

Aoba hadn’t noticed when his hand would dip lower, or how his other hand, which had previously just been resting on his thigh; was now moving his fingers closer to his inner thigh. It startled Aoba when his body began to react to the touches, turning to look up to question when his lips are covered. Where Clear would normally be slow he kissed him in a hurried fashion, hand openly palming his crotch while he pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

“Cle-mmm hmmf!” He pushed him onto his back, hand opening his pants to pull him free, Aoba jerking his head back to wail as he strokes him fast in a tight fist. His cries echo around their living room, back arching and toes curling as he feels himself coming. 

Suddenly Clear’s hand stop and moves away, eyes shooting open as he tries to reach down and finish himself off. Wrists grabbed and pinned above his head; he sobs looking up at him. Watching his lips part as he licks them, even in the dim lighting he knows the look in those eyes. A look he learned to both love and dread. 

Clear was in the mood to play, and Aoba was his favorite toy. 

“Aoba-san, I’m curious to see how you’ll look if I don’t let you release.” Aoba whimpers out a sob, Clear reaching around and pulling his hair tie free from his hair. He whines and struggles fruitlessly against the hand keeping his pinned; gasps feel it wrapped and tied around his shaft and balls. Aoba can feel it’s just tight enough to keep him from finishing, gasping when he runs a finger up to the head and rolls the pad of his finger over the slit. 

“Clear-Guh! Ahhh! Haa!” His hand returns to pumping him, a sweat breaking out as he thrashes around from the onslaught of pleasure coursing through him. He can’t think as he once again lets go. “Nnngh fuc- gah...” 

“You look beautiful Aoba-san, I love watching you lost like this.” As he spoke Clear pulled Aoba’s pants and boxers off, opening his own pants to give himself a couple slow strokes. Aoba feel himself aching to have him inside, he tries to shift his hips to tell him what he wants. He chuckles down to him. “Do you want me inside you?” 

“Nnngh Y-Yes!” A loud whine escapes when he rubs the tip near his entrance. Making a frustrated sound when he doesn’t push in, reaching into his pocket instead to pull out a small tube of lube. Clear was careful in opening him up, he wouldn’t hurry and risk hurting him. 

It also served to frustrate Aoba more and he wanted to see how long it took before his pride broke. 

“How does it feel Aoba-san? Do my fingers feel good inside you?” Clear wished he had a third arm to help keep Aoba still, he kept trying to push his fingers in deeper. Wanting him to touch the place he felt it most. Pulling them free he leaned over him, unfocused gold meeting pink eyes. “Aoba-san, tell me what you want.” 

“Nnngh! Clear Please-” Clear dropped the pitch of his voice, knowing what it did to him. 

“Tell me, or should I...” He wrapped his hand loosely around his cock again, finally he snapped. 

“Please Clear no! Fuck me! Let me cum! Please Clear I need it so bad- Haaa yesyes!” Clear lining up and pushing in, releasing his grip on his wrists. Aoba’s hand gripping his back as he set a fast pace, Aoba screaming as he’s once again pushed to the edge. He feel the hair tie pulled away just as he thrusts into his prostate. Back bowing as he screams out his release, Clear only needing another thrust before he finds his own end. 

“Ahhh, Aoba-san. Was that too much?” Clear strokes his lover's cheek below him, passed out. Showering his face in little kisses before picking him up, bringing him to their bedroom before laying him down. “I love you, Aoba-san.” 


	19. MinAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other prompt by Shigeko!  
> Aoba is touched by Mink cooking his favorite food, and decides to give him a lap dance~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I am dumbass prime I thought I had posted this alongside the other asofhsdogisbg

They were still learning things about each other even after being married for a year. Aoba was much more open about asking questions while Mink was getting better at answering with more detail. Mink rarely needed to ask his husband questions, Aoba was an open book at making his likes and dislikes known. Though there were some things he learned the hard way he should just openly ask about. 

Mainly when it came to food. 

Mink worked late most nights, it would always be dark by the time he got home and Aoba would be waiting with dinner ready. He still burned the food or forgot to add a seasoning but no matter what Mink always finished his plate. Aoba seemed to be testing different dishes trying to find one Mink liked best. He didn’t really care one way or another what they ate, but the affection was still felt. 

Mink began to wonder what his husband liked to eat. 

They both had a couple weeks' vacation, after spending the holiday in Midorijima it was nice to be home again. Aoba had fallen asleep next to him on the couch while they were going through the gifts given to them. Careful to lay him down before going into the kitchen. 

Aoba woke to the smell of food and his stomach rumbling from the aroma. Sitting up yawning and stretching he turned around to look in the kitchen. “Mink...?” 

“Come eat.” Standing up he walked over, Mink holding his seat for him while Aoba looked over the food. 

“Mink, did you cook this for me?” Aoba smiled wider as he kissed the top of his head. “And It's all my favorites.” 

“It only seemed fair I cook for you.” Sharing a kiss before Mink sat down and they ate, Aoba humming happily as he dug right in. Mink watching as his face brightened up with each bite. 

Once Aoba finished eating, they put up the leftovers together, Aoba insisting he do the dishes while Mink finished unpacking their luggage. As he scrubbed at them he couldn’t help but smile fondly the entire time. To Mink actions spoke louder than words ever could, while Aoba might verbally speak his love and affection Mink would prefer to use other means. 

A thought coming into his head as he finished the last bit, looking at his husband folding their clothes; he knows the cream is still in their bag. 

Mink doesn’t suspect anything when Aoba walks over, expecting him to possibly grab some clothes to take a bath before bed. It was a habit after eating so much he would get tired quicker, and it gave Mink extra time to work on a braid in secret. When he feels hands on his shoulders pulling him to rest it against the back of the couch he looks up at him. 

“I wanna thank you for doing something so sweet for me.” Mink quirked an eyebrow, watching him as he walked around the couch, stepping over the folded pile of clothes before sitting in his lap. Wrapping arms around his shoulders and kissing him, Mink kissing him back slowly, hands moving to his waist. 

It’s slow and careful as they always start out; even after a year of being married Mink still needed some assurance Aoba wanted and loves him. When his hands begin to move across his thighs and he starts making those barely there moans Aoba pulls away. Placing his hands over his to move them back to his hips, he gives a curious look. 

“Keep them here.” Shifting his stance, he begins to circle his hips in his lap, keeping himself steady with hands on the older man’s shoulders. He sees the corner of his lips quirk up, Aoba feels his cheeks heat up. He’s never actually given a lap dance before, but he wants to do his best. 

Mink’s hands seem content to stay in place on his hips as he moves them around; biting his lip he turns around. Rubbing his ass along where he feels him respond. Aoba arches his back swaying his hips from side to side, feeling Mink’s hands twitch is telling him what he likes best. He feels him swelling under him and it’s lighting a fire inside himself. 

A quick glance back and he can see Mink watching how his hips move, a heated look on his face. 

“Mink~ Touch me~” Their eyes meeting for a brief moment, hips pulled back before hands begin grabbing at his clothes, lips and tongue finding his neck to leave a line of marks. One hand rubbing him to fully hard before whispering in his ear. 

“Get undressed.” Hands fumbling to undo his shirt’s buttons and undo his jeans, he stands long enough to slide them off and tossed aside; squeaking when hands return to his hips and bends him to rest his palms on the coffee table. His cheeks spread apart while a tongue presses in, he tenses up for a moment. He barely hears him ask for the cream, trying his best to dig it out from the bags’ pockets. 

“Nnnngh! Mink!” Legs trembling, he hands the wooden box to him. Gasping he lowers his head, he can see Mink coating himself with the cream before moving the hand to open him up. The sweet smell of flowers helping relax him, but the sight of Mink slick and hard making him impatient. “Mink... Nnn Hurry...” 

He only gets an amused chuckle, keeping his fingers slow not wanting to cause him any pain. When he is finally loose enough he leaves a soft kiss before removing his fingers and guiding him to sit back on his lap. Mink nearly growling at the needy moan when he pushes the head in, his restraint nearly snapping as he sinks down onto him. He’s always so tight and hot around him, he waits until he is fully seated before wrapping his arms around him, letting his hands roam over his skin. 

“Mink, mmmm~” Aoba hums out a moan, trying to brace himself leaning on Mink’s knees before lifting his hips up. He hears the curse Mink breathes under his breath; Aoba knows how much he likes to watch himself sinking into Aoba. Aoba rolls his hips as he pushes back down, gasping as he brushes past his sensitive areas. This position doesn’t give him much to steady himself on but for now he just wants to drive Mink wild. 

Aoba is close to begging, his legs screaming from the position and Mink’s hands running over his chest and thighs becoming too much. He swallows about to talk when all he hears is his name being growled out before he is face first into the couch. Hips pulled up as Mink thrusts hard and fast into him, nails digging into the couch while he screams his pleasure out. 

“Mink! Ahhh augh! Yes! Nnngh!” Aoba chants his name, just barely hearing Mink’s low grunts and gasps as he pushes his way in deep. Mink isn’t being gentle, his grip on Aoba’s hips strong enough he’s sure to feel the bruises for the next several days. Aoba can feel every inch of him opening him up over and over again. 

Aoba’s head is hot with the assaulting pleasure shooting through him, his body going taunt when he takes him in hand. Screaming his name as he leans down over him, the final push hearing him moan next to his ear. “Nnngh Aoba-” 

“Mink! Ahhh-Haaaaa!” Every muscle pulling tight as he comes, feeling Mink’s breath catching as hips jerk and empty inside him. Both panting for air, Mink moving to pull free when Aod reaches back. “Not... Yet.. Just a bit mm longer.” 

He hears Mink chuckling, moving them to lay together on the couch, Aoba placing his hand over the one Mink has resting on his stomach. “Troublesome.” 

“But I’m your trouble, my dear husband.” Aoba doesn’t see him smile, but he light laughter and kiss placed on his head told him more than enough. Letting his eyes droop shut; feeling filled and surrounded by cinnamon. 


	20. Harem Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a cute prompt >W<  
> Can Aoba tell his lovers apart by their kisses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this too much I had to write it jabfoidbg

Aoba was guided to the living room chair, eyes covered by Clear’s scarf blocking his sight. Everyone was enjoying a little vacation in Germany together for once and Clear had mostly been watching the TV during the nights while everyone else was asleep. He mentioned seeing something he was curious to try. Aoba rarely said no when he was so excited but now, he wondered if he should’ve asked for more details. Now he found himself sitting with his eyes blindfolded and headphones playing music in his ears. 

Clear wanted to know if Aoba could tell the difference between everyone's kissing. Noiz had of course mentioned if he could tell them apart by their dicks, but everyone was pretty confident that wouldn’t be a challenge for him. Aoba’s face turning a very bright red. 

He couldn’t help how much he liked giving them head. 

“Aoba-san? Can you hear me?” When he didn’t respond he smiled and the others came over. “Who should go first?” 

“I will.” Mink walked up. “I’d be the easiest for him.” Clear moved away, Mink leaning down, Aoba was already smiling before their lips touched. He kissed like he always did; slow and sweet with a gentleness Aoba came to love so much from the man. 

“Mink.” Aoba smiled once they parted, he couldn’t hear what he was saying but he nuzzled into the hand placed on his cheek. His nose filling with his scent before he pulled away, the next person taking Mink’s spot and connecting their lips. 

It was soft but held a curious edge to it, Aoba knew it had to be either Noiz or Clear. Opening his mouth and feeling their tongue push right on in, he shivered feeling it rub along his. It wasn’t until they pulled away did he finally figure out who it was. 

“Noiz, you still have the dip in your tongue from the piercings.” He felt a hand placed on his cheek; he kissed the palm of it. He guessed that was how they planned to tell him if he got it right. Licking his lips when the next person leaned in. 

They were shy, slow, uncertainty in how they moved at first; thinking it must be Ren when his tongue forced it’s way in. The kiss turned heated as the muscle worked his own with far too much skill. He gasped and whimpered feeling his body heating up. Pulling away to suck much needed air into his lungs. 

“Mi-Mizuki!” His cheeks were red, when he felt the hand on his cheek he planned for some payback. Gripping his hand in his own he licked up his first two fingers. Sucking them into his mouth and playing with them, he didn’t need to see or hear to know it was having an effect on him. Letting go when he pushed them in all the way. A Jolt shooting through his body as he sucked on them, a need filled whine escaping when he pulls his hand away. 

Aoba almost forgets what he is supposed to be doing when he feels lips again, he pushes his tongue in wanting more when he notices this person isn’t relenting. They are coaxing him to calm down, to relax and feel. When he pulls away Aoba tries to bring him back, not wanting it to end just yet. 

“Koujaku...” He nuzzled into the scarred hand placed on his cheek, feeling lips kissing the top of his hair before they pull away. Aoba shifts a bit, his body responding easily to them and wanting more. 

The next kiss pushing him until his back hit the couch, all tongue and teeth as though trying to devour him. His arms lifting to wrap around his shoulder when two different hands takes his to stop him from touching. They pulled away for a quick breath only to dive back in, arching his back trying to get closer. Trying to get more contact as his brain is nothing but static. He wants more, wants to be touched- 

“R-Ren plea-mmmf!” They kiss him again, he’s too lost in it to realize he guessed wrong. The kiss continues on until it finally dawns on him it wasn’t Ren that is taking his breath away. The way the tongue moved against his was too active, too attentive to pleasuring him rather than sharing it. “C-clear!” 

He feels the smile against his own lips; gloved hand cupping his cheek and giving him a shorter kiss. Aoba expects the blindfold to be removed and headphones as well. He feels Clear moving back and his hands released, reaching for the scarf when he fells a hand palming his crotch. 

“Ahhh! Wh-nnn!” Mink is kissing him again, hands pulling his shirt open to toy with his nipples while his pants are opened. His cry muffled in Mink’s mouth as he felt two sets of tongues licking his erection. One mouth moving to the tip and taking him in, the other mouth working his balls. The headphones removed and scarf falls away, mouth released as he looks down. 

Mizuki and Koujaku working his cock over together, Ren and Noiz working together on his body. He cries out as Clear and Mink begin working on either ear, his body drumming with sensations. He can’t warn Mizuki in time, body twitching under their attentions as he shoots his semen down Mizuki’s throat. Koujaku licking up what escapes before kissing the other man. 

Mink and Clear kissing his cheeks while they all meet his gaze, Aoba is sure he’s not going to be able to walk tomorrow. 


	21. KouMink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DMMD Discord was thirsty  
> so I provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Koujaku sat in the bedroom with the bag he hidden in the closet sitting next to him, dressed down in just his kimono. Mink was already gone to work and wouldn’t be back until late so it gave him some privacy. Peeking into the bag only making him blush all the more; huffing to himself he pulled it free and held the thin material in front of himself. Swallowing past a lump while he looked over the see-thru material. 

It was a deep red set of lingerie he had grabbed the last time he was in Midorijima for Mizuki and Aoba’s wedding. Aoba’s other self had roped him into going with him to buy honeymoon outfits and somehow convinced him into buying one for himself. He left it to sit for a whole month and finally worked up the courage to try it on. “Just get it done with, if it’s uncomfortable you can just put it back and throw it out with the trash. Mink won’t ever have to know.” 

Slipping out of the kimono he pulls each piece on, biting back a curse when Aoba had sized him up very well and found a pair of panties that would fit him. The bra had some folds from his lack of actual breasts to fill it but it wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. The sheer top had fuzzy straps and the bottom lining also decorated with the material. Biting his lip as he ran his hands over it and shifted on his feet, the stockings hugged his thighs a bit too tight but it made them look fuller in the end. 

Finally turning to the mirror he bit his lip and felt his stomach sink, as nice as it felt to wear his eyes kept looking to the ink staining his body. “Ah-hah... Guess this was just a waste aft-” 

He heard the unmistakable sound Mink’s motorcycle driving up the small hill and coming to a stop. A quick glance outside and he saw his husband pulling his helmet off and pushing the machine into its small garage. Koujaku had forgotten he mentioned the bike would be fixed and brought back home today and he would take a long lunch to have it with him. With a panic he grabbed his kimono and pulled it on over the lingerie, knowing he’d have to time to sneak back into the bathroom and grab his clothes to put back on. Cursing himself for deciding to wear the skinny jeans today. 

“Koujaku?” Pulling the kimono closed as much he could to hide the fabric he walked out of the room. 

“Oh, hey sorry I forgot you said you’d be coming home for lunch, I’ll get something made rea-ehh?” He jumped when he was suddenly face to face with the male, looking up into his gold eyes and following his amused gaze to see the fuzzy strap had decided to make itself known. “I-uh-er-” 

“May I see?” Koujaku felt a mixture of shyness and the returning feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Of course his husband can sense this, taking his hand and guiding him to straddle his lap on the couch. Peppering his cheek with kisses while his fingers ran through his hair helping easing him into a calm. Slowly he slips the fabric open to pool around his elbows, Koujaku trying to not curl in on himself to hide. 

“Beautiful.” Opening his eyes he can’t help but shiver when his hands begin to roam over his body. Placing kisses around his ears and paying extra attention to where he knows he will react the most. As much as Koujaku had wanted to get the garments off now he was slowly easing more into the idea of having it on. His fears Mink would find him repulsive or laugh at him very crushed as he felt the older male pressing against his thigh. 

“M-Mink wha-ahh! Lu-nngh!” 

“I’d rather have you.” The kimono fully stripped away so he could get a full view of his husband dressed in the lingerie. Kissing him while hands moved to squeeze and massage his cheeks. Koujaku moaning while his hands opened the others pants to pull him free, gasping into his mouth feeling how erect he was. One hand moving from behind him to take them both in hand, licking and sucking marks down his neck and to his collarbone. 

“Nnngh! Ahhh-Mink!” Koujaku’s head tosses back while he screams out his pleasure. Clenching his hands on his broad shoulders while he seems set in driving the hairdresser mad, his lips moving lower but stopping until he looks down and meets his gaze. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, how beautiful you look.” At the last word he runs the pad of his thumb over their tips, Koujaku’s thighs shivering and nails digging into his shirt at the electric shock pulsing up his spine. Toes curling and hips grinding into his hand as his mind clouded over from the sensations. Mink near growling seeing the red spreading across his cheek making him look all the more pretty. Speeding his hand up to give them both the last little push, as much as he wanted to prolong this he did need to get back to work soon. “Come.” 

“Haa! Mink! Minnnnk!” On command he lurches foreword to kiss him while he comes hard, Mink only a second behind him; painting the sheer garment in their release. Koujaku panting hard as he nuzzled into his neck smelling his scent happily while they came down. 

“Thanks for the meal.” Koujaku bursts out laughing, Mink kissing his cheek and stroking his hair. “You should buy more like this.” 

“You really like it?” He nods kissing him. “I’ll keep that in mind then, oh what about lunch?” 

“I’ll grab something on my way back, I love you.” The hairdresser smiling wide, his cheeks pink. 

“I love you Mink.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do the others tell me~


End file.
